Run with Blood
by Hello Duckie
Summary: The story is legendary, along with the wizard whose tale it tells, the boy who lived. The tale on the lips of every wizarding family teaching their children of that dark night, but all forgetting one key thing me, for I am the boy who died.
1. Darkness

The story is legendary, along with the wizard whose tale it tells, the boy who lived. The tale on the lips of every wizarding family teaching their children of that dark night, but all forgetting one key thing me, for I am the boy who died.

The Boy who died

Can you feel the darkness? When it creeps upon you, during those moments of doubt. It nibbles away at your soul, pulling it apart bit by bit. Until you feel so consumed by the hate, and anger the depression, that you have no choice but to act. Most feel like this on an occasion of self pity, when things don't seem to go your way. Mummy told you off for staying out so late during this time of war, but you saw it as being babied not having the choice to be independent. But you do not see the risk she is taking to make sure you do not face an early death like so many of your childhood friends. That is only a small piece darkness that will soon disappear once you see your mistake. But me I am the mistake the reason why my parents dread me so. I could wreck everything they thought for, for themselves and my brother.

My brother, brother, that word sounds foreign on my tongue; we are only brothers in one sense of the word, in blood. That was if I had any to claim my own. That is the one difference we share, to everything else we are exactly the same, same shaggy black hair and bright green eyes, that was until my departure from that so called noble household. But brother seems to have a deeper meaning to everyone else but me, brothers in arms, and brothers to the end. Them theirs us, I wouldn't even class us as an us in any other circumstance, we are not family. They are not my family, though I don't believe they particularly want to be.

I am who I am, because of the slightest wrong move that night causing the downfall of my life. This is what I am to tell you tonight. Tonight I will tell you of a night that is so similar yet completely different to the millions before it and the millions after. The story of How Harry Potter became no more, how Harry Potter became Hesiean Dispute. The story of how I became the boy who Died.


	2. Sunset

_The desk was covered with papers, but in a nice ordered chaos way each bound together in set piles of things to do and thing that have already been done. It was a shame that James Potter's life did not follow the chaos of his desk, in fact it was worse. _

_The life of his family was in the deepest peril, like so many others during that dark time. James ran his hand through his already static hair, leaning back into his squeaky chair a sigh left his lips. Life was definitely difficult, but as he constantly reminded himself. At least he had a life. _

_Rereading the last line of his parchment, he sighed. It was time to go live his life. Switching off his table side lamp, he exited his office not daring to look back encase the workload dragged him back inside. _

_The smell of roast potatoes met his eager nose at the entrance of Godric's Hollow, making his stomach remind him of the lunch he had skipped early that day. Standing it that door way, he was reminded of why he spent so many long hours in that office sprawling over paper work. In front of him, a vision of red hair hummed to herself, whilst scrubbing at the dishes his hair and skirt twirling around her. In the corner sat his two twins fast asleep in their bouncing chains, their little chests rising gracefully up and down. The red hair ladies emerald eyes met his as their love flowed between their souls. Dropping his brief case onto the floor, his arms once more held the woman that he truly loved. Laying soft kisses into her hair, he knew he was truly home._

_A fist crashed down onto this image of happiness, sending it cascading onto the floor. The pools were the image once flashed rippled like the anger of Lord Voldermort. He sneered with disgust at what he had just seen. Shaking his head, he paced back and forth in front of his throne, thinking, plotting of what was to be done. His features rearranged themselves into a smirk as his plan unravelled before his eyes. There would be no more dancing in the Potter house hold. With a flick of his wrists towards his guard at the doorway, the war drums of the dark creatures that lurked within his ranks, made there move towards Godric Hollow._

_The table was laid with a home made feast, each being happily absorbed by two twin babies, as there parents fed them the goodies, ignoring their own grumbling stomach. Occasionally they would lock eyes, a smile in their eyes knowing that neither would rather be anywhere else but their. _

_Far off in the distance, a group gathered their eyes glinting with the __feast that lay in front of the. The family within the hollow were luring them with the smell of the blood that ran through their veins just below a layer of skin, a layer that could be simply broken by a little nibble. The thought was shared between the group, some members shivering with anticipation. At the back of the group, a figure stood slightly off from the others his head bowed his gold trimmed cloak over his face. Disgust laid at the bottom of its stomach, knowing what would happen on that night, he raised his gaze in order to glare at the leader in front, the man who had turned him into this monster._

"_Forward" The figure hissed, the group stood upright some stretching their limbs in preparation ready, ready for the fun to begin. _

_Like cats, they sprang across the ground using benches and trees as propellants in order to spring quicker forward. They paced faster as the adrenaline of the hunt raised in their blood, it clotting their senses as they gave over to its raw energy. _

_Screams met the gold trimmed figures ears stirring him from the control __of the monster that lay within him. The pack sped up none not ready to miss out. As he entered the hollow, his eyes graced the kitchen, tables upturned with food mashed into the floors. Scorch marks splatter across the back wall, it was over before it had started. On the floor lay to bodies, holding each other what must love like that feel like? He questioned, staring at them. "Beh Beh" A small voice gurgled from the corner, Voldermort towered over two twins, one lay unconscious in his chair the other staring up at the figure not understanding his fate. In cold blood he was going to kill this child for his over gain. The lump in his stomach rose up his throat chocking him, freezing him in the spot. Voldermort rose his wand above his head, a look of accomplishment in his eyes. Pointing it at the baby with bright emerald eyes, he let out a low hiss "__Avada Kedavra" A shot of green light matching the Childs eyes escaped the wand, shooting toward the babe. The Child reached his hands out ready to grasp the captivating light that was beautifully sinister. As the Curse graced the porcelain skin of his forehead it rebounded spiraling into its captor. A cry of horror left Voldermort as his body turned to a thick ash crumpling onto the floor. At the sound of the scream, the pack who had been searching the house gathered around the babe who caused the downfall of their master, each filled with shock. "We must kill him" The Alpha ordered stepping towards the child, his long fingernail tracing the shape of the young lad's neck. The gold trimmed figure sneered at the crude act that was about to be preformed in front of him. Without a second glance, at his pack the alpha lowered his fangs into the neck of the small boy. As the blood was drawn the babe struggled his skin slowly loosing its light pink glow turning grey. His whimpers sent shivers down the gold trimmed figures back. _

_The whimpers and struggling stopped, as the alpha drew the last breath of life from the small boy. "You" He snarled, towards the gold trimmed figure, "Dispose of the body, the vampire never took part in this war" He ordered stepping over the two figures on the floor. Without another sound the vampires had disappeared from the hollow leaving him alone in this room of death. Stepping towards the twins, his eyes filled with tears, at the monster within that had caused such pain to a small family. Stroking the babe's neck were two puncture marks sat, a faint pulse reached his fingers. A small ragged breath left his mouth. As his choice became clear in his mind. Taking in a deep breath he pierced his wrist with his own fangs he ignored the sharp pains that rose, as he squeezed the skin in order to allow the blood flow to raise, before pressing his bloodied wrist into the boys mouth. After a few seconds he felt the child latch onto his wrist suckling the blood from the wound, as the colour ever so slightly raised in his cheeks. Whilst that of the vampires left his own. "Good luck" He whispered as blackness over took him and he collapsed onto the floor._

_Moments passed before the order arrived into the house, arms rose for the fight that had already ended. Cries escaped their mouths as they ran to Lily and James on the floor. Bending down, Minerva's stray hair fall into her face escaping from her strict bun, she pressed her hand at the base of both pairs neck before breaking into a smile. "THEY'RE ALIVE" She cried whilst casting the counter curse to the stunner that had knocked out the pair. _

"_The boys!" Cried Lily, struggling to her feet, she scampered towards were her babies laid. With James soon following. Their eyes locked onto their twins. Mathew laid stunned in his crib, with Harry unconscious. Lily stroked Harry's skin, her hand quickly jerked away at the coldness of her son's skin. James unstuned the youngest twin, whilst staring at his son questioningly. "Lily" he whispered pointing towards the jagged lightning cut across his son's forehead. _

"_Voldermort is gone" Dumbledore said in a matter of factly tone, the twinkle shining in his eyes. The group jumped with cried of joy, at the news. _

"_Thanks to one of your twins" Dumbledore finished sliding past Lily and James in order to view the twins. His eyes gazing at Harry's scar, which rolled in his sleep Dumbledore's eyes graced the two puncture marks, drawing in a sharp breath. He made the announcement that would change the future of the world, and particularly that of Harry Potters. _


	3. Chapter 3

Daily Prophet

WHO-MUST-NOT- BE-NAMED VANQUISHED!

Late last night it was reported that Mathew Potter defeated WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. Reports claim that the killing curse was fired at the young potter, who in some unexpected twist relected the curse, killing the sender. Unfortunately on this night the youngest Potter Harry was killed.

_The piece of smoothed out paper, sat un affected by the steady drizzle of rain that pelted down on the surrounding landscape. As did the other tributes to the youngest potter whose life was lost. A small photo leaned against the Hollows wall, of two baby twins smiling giggling at the camera, like so many other photos that contained them both. _

_But now the photos of the remaining potter contained a smirking teenage a look of gloat on his face, as he stood posed for his admirers. Mathew Potter the Boy who lived, whilst I Harry will always be remembered as the boy who died._

_You see what a shock that would be to the wizarding world that the saver from the darkness was a creature of it? So the orders were given I was to be killed, ready for my brother to take my place. But we knew something that the Potters and Dumbledore didn't, Vampires are nifty buggers._

_I was snatched away, by the one destined to kill me, raised not as a child but as the weapon, ready always ready. To fight to die, and as my story unfolds so does the fate of the world._

_Its my 16__th__ birthday, the day that I have dreaded above all others today is the day that they will drag me back kicking and screaming and on this day they will two know the fact that saved me that night. Vampires were quite nifty buggers._

_We sat ever end of the table, neither touching the steak that our stomachs grumbled for. My face screwed up with anger, every line on my forehead prominent, as my unease._

_I stood up facing the one who raised me, "Its time" I whispered trying to remember every detail of his features ready to store away for our long separation. Arak stood u, a smile on his face, "Hesiean, you are my son and I am proud of you" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to reply ready to pledge my love to my father, but all that could be heard was the splintering of the wooden door behind me. _

_With a swish of his cloak I stood alone, my hand on my sword ready to kill those who had planned my death so many years before. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Duckie__x_

_The Son of the Darkness_

_Its my 16__th__ birthday, the day that I have dreaded above all others today is the day that they will drag me back kicking and screaming and on this day they will two know the fact that saved me that night. Vampires were quite nifty buggers._

_We sat ever end of the table, neither touching the steak that our stomachs grumbled for. My face screwed up with anger, every line on my forehead prominent, as my unease._

_I stood up facing the one who raised me, "Its time" I whispered trying to remember every detail of his features ready to store away for our long separation. Arak stood u, a smile on his face, "Hesiean, you are my son and I am proud of you" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to reply ready to pledge my love to my father, but all that could be heard was the splintering of the wooden door behind me. _

_With a swish of his cloak I stood alone, my hand on my sword ready to kill those who had planned my death so many years before. _

_* ************************General View*************************_

_With a swift flick of his wrist, the troops marced through the splintered door and into the darkness, each grasping their wand trying to gain some soothing in this situation._

_Ducking low they charged forward screaming curses, a sudden anger blaring out of their souls, that had lay hidden before, they plunged forward into the darkness, not knowing what they would find._

_The bright coloured curses bounced off the walls, and back towards the senders, each suddenly dodging. After the squeals died down, the wands became lit all scanning the darkness. With their backs towards him, he struck sliding his hand over a bubble gum haired witch's mouth he dragged her into the darkness, her screams noticed by all except the sharp hearing of another creature in the room._

"_Tonks!?!" A shabby figure yelled swifting his wand quickly in front of him blurring the light into a line that quickly disappeared. The others quickly followed searching the darkness. _

"_Molly" a red headed man whispered turning to the empty place his wife stood a few seconds earlier. _

"_Link arms in a circle" barked the man with a walking stick, the command was quickly obeyed. Each wizard and Witch stood together ready to face the darkness, with their indifferences put aside._

"_How cowardly to attack in the dark" Growled the shabby figure, more to him than any others. His statement was replied with a laugh, which sounded like a low rumble of thunder in the darkness. _

"_Show your self" Barked the man with the walking stick his shocking blue eye rolling in his head. _

"_You wouldn't be able to handle it" The voice with a laugh like thunder replied, barely above a whisper, Remus turned his voice to the direction of the voice. His wand light illuminating the speaker, whose back pressed against the stone pillar opposite. Turning his face towards the light, a pair of stone cold emerald eyes gleamed back at the group. In a blur of robes, he was gone. _

"_We are not here to harm you" the shabby man said to the darkness, searching for the figure. The emerald eyes sniggered with sarcasm. "We don't mean to harm, but we shot the first curse" He said mocking Remus's voice exactly. "We are the light, but we attacked without right" He continued. _

_The Order stayed silent, at the reply not daring to reply to the true accusation. "I know why you're here" The hidden figure said in a tone of fact, the order exchanged alarmed glances, "You came for my father, ready to steal him away beg him to join you" The order stood shock. _

"_My name is..." The shabby figure began to state before being cut across by the figure "Mooney" He laughed "I know who you all are, so ignore the introductions" _

"_Than you must be the son of darkness" Moony replied. The figure burst into a chorus of laughter, signalling the lights revealing him leaning against another pillar, relaxed. _

"_Son of darkness?!" He chocked his voice thick with humour, "You Order are not very creative, son of darkness, the dark lord" _

_Moony swapped a glance with the man with a false eye, which was not unnoticed by the son of darkness. "I will come with you to your head quarters, but not right this second" He stated. "I'll meet you there" He finished, in a blur of cloak he was gone once more, and the room flooded with light._


End file.
